


The Empty Spot in His Heart

by acid_and_oil (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Post Hawkmoth Defeat, Sad, and Ladybug killed him, and Marinette can't cope, and hawkmoth was adrien's uncle, break-up, post-reveal, they had to give back the kwamis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/acid_and_oil
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir began fighting crime together when they were 14. When they were 17, they discovered each other's identities, and began dating. When they were 18, they moved in together. At age 19, they defeated Hawkmoth.When they were 20 years old, Adrien and Marinette broke up.





	The Empty Spot in His Heart

Marinette was scrolling through her old text conversations. With Adrien. He used to text her at least once every day back when they first broke up. He would either text or call, but Marinette never answered. What would she even say? 

I’m sorry.

I just don’t love you anymore.  
Not in the way you love me.

Fuck. That’s what she had told Adrien when they broke up. That she didn’t love him anymore. His lady, his princess, his Marinette, was no longer his. Adrien punched the wall of his swanky LA hotel room. Yes, he was in California. He was doing some work in the United States. He was filming an episode of an American crime drama. He still modeled, but he had gotten a call for a guest role in the show, and took it. He needed to get away from Paris. To get away from her. He never texted her anymore. He stopped calling her. He didn’t stalk her on social media anymore, mostly. He frowned. Not unless he was really drunk.

She didn’t love him in the same way he loved her. What the fuck did that even mean?

Marinette was concerned that the connection that they shared was only because of the kwamis. They were yin and yang, weren’t they? Black Cat & Ladybug, destruction and creation.

Bad luck. Hawkmoth was defeated, the miraculous returned to Master Fu. Yet Adrien’s life was plagued with worse luck than he ever had as a superhero.

Marinette and Adrien had discovered each other’s identities back when they were seventeen, two years before the fall of Hawkmoth. Two years and six months before they broke up. Three years before today. Crap. Had it really been 6 months without her? It felt like much longer, and no time at all at the same time.

It seemed like just yesterday, they were 17 years old, and cuddling under the stars on the roof of her parent’s bakery. Chat Noir had accidentally seen Marinette talking to Tikki a couple weeks earlier, and had just told her that he knew, and revealed his own identity.

“I love you so much, Marinette. You know that, right? With and without the mask. Before and after I found out. You are just so amazing”

“I’ll always love you too, kitty”. 

Liar.

When they were 18, they moved in together.  
“Are you sure you want this? We could slow down, if we are moving to fast?”

“No way, handsome boy! We wasted so much time. I never want to take another second with you for granted”.

How could she so genuinely say these things in the moment, only to take them all back a year and a half later? To say what they were feeling wasn’t real?

“I’m just saying, have you ever wondered how are lives would be if we were never heroes?”

They were 19 years old. They had taken down Hawkmoth a couple months earlier. He had died accidentally at Ladybug’s hands. It turned out that the villain was Adrien’s uncle, a bitter man who was estranged from his family, and was obsessed with his brother’s wife. Although Adrien barely knew the man, and did not blame Marinette in the slightest, this had put some strain on the relationship.  
“You mean how are lives would be if we weren’t together” Adrien said, lowly.

“That’s not what I said, Adrien!”. She never called him kitty anymore. 

Life was harder without their kwamis. They had to hand in their Miraculouses back to Master Fu for safe keeping, and it put a hole in the young adult’s lives. A hole that they could probably have muddled through together, benifiting from mutual support in their similar sorrows. But no. That is not what happened at all. And it killed Adrien. He knew they should be supporting each other, going through this together. But Adrien pulled away, tried to be strong and go through it alone,the way his hard, lonely life had taught him to.  
.   
Marinette was from a tight-knit, loving family, and didn’t know how to deal with Adrien drawing back. She wrongly interpreted the situation. She starting having doubts about the connection they had. 

“Just think about it. When you fell for me, I was already Ladybug, and I didn’t have feelings for you until after we got our miraculouses, even though I already met you.”

“So you think that you’d still hate me if it wasn’t for some magical jewelry, is that was your saying, Marinette? Because I could never hate you. I don’t need a ring to tell me that you are my everything”

A few months later, it was over. 

“It’s over. I can’t do this anymore. I love you so damn much, Marinette. If you aren't happy with me, with our life, then I set you free”.

“I’m so sorry, my minou” Sure, then she’d said it. “I just don’t think I love you in the same way that you love me”

Adrien had hoped, for the next two months, that she would change her mind. That she just needed some space to think things through. He texted her almost everyday, even though she never responded. Sometimes he told her he missed her, sometimes it was little things that he would have texted her anyways if they were still together, like a news article she might like, or cute kitten picture. 

 

Then after the reality set in, he just let her be. 

 

He moved on with his life. He was doing some acting now. He was modeling still, too, and attending business classes. Lately he had toying with the idea of becoming a police officer, he’d like to start protecting people again. 

 

Maybe he’d join the military.

Just then, Adrien’s phone screen lit up. The song “Miraculous by Jagged Stone started playing. Marinette’s ring-tone. Adrien shakily picked it up, and answered the call.

“Hello?”

“It’s me. I’m in California for work, and I heard that you are, too. Can we meet? I’m so sorry, kitty. I love you so much”

**Author's Note:**

> if this looks familar, it's because I posted it before.  
>  I deleted it in a fit of self-loathing and self-consious-ness


End file.
